Come Back to Me
by MinaRivera
Summary: She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever. DRABBLE AH Rose&Dimka HEA
1. Prologue

**2013 MAY DRABBLE WARS**

HELLO EVERYONE! *waves*

This is an informational greeting and for me to get things in place for Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down at the beginning of the year and seven authors picked it up this month! If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum **group on **Facebook** (link on my profile). In the FILES tab, there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new authors each month!

The **Drabble War Forum** is not for authors only; it is also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

**WHILE WE ARE LABELING THIS A WAR, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT NO OFFICIAL WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED. THIS IS ALL IN GOOD FUN. JUST FRIENDLY COMPETITION.**

The real winners are the readers who get up to eight new stories each month!

Let's meet this month's participants:

* * *

******Lost and Found by **Mrs. Nina Cullen | **Twilight - Edward/Bella  
**He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She Was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy.**  
**

* * *

**The Many Sightings of Him by Mona Rider | Twilight - Bella/Edward**  
I've seen him many times, but when recalling them all, I tell the story of a crazy girl in love, with just as crazy of a guy. I was a sucker for 'happily ever after' and I got more than I bargained for.

* * *

**The Last Night by Misfit Heartbreak | Twilight - Bella/Sam**  
Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million peices, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live.  
Banner: WIP will upload when done.

* * *

**Love 'Hurts' by Lost in Fanfiction | Twilight - Edward/Bella**  
Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.

* * *

And finally, allow me to introduce you to my drabble.

**Come Back to Me by Mina Rivera | Vampire Academy - Rose/Dimitri  
**She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever.

**WARNING: **THIS IS A **DRABBLE/DRIBBLE FIC**, WHICH MEANS **CHAPTERS** WILL BE BETWEEN **100**-**200 WORDS** LONG. Also, it's going to be an angsty story, and some of you might hate Dimka in it, but I promise a HEA, though it will be a very bumpy ride. Better put on those big girl panties!

With that said… You are not obligated to read this story, there are other amazing drabbles updating this weekend as well that you can go them check out, you can find the links on the blog **[drabblewar. blogspot. com]** but if you do read my story, please keep in mind that I wrote this with heart and soul, so please be kind if you review.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ PROLOGUE ~**

I bent forward, my hands covering my face and my forehead nearly touching my knees.

"I can't tell him," I told her between sobs.

I felt her move, sitting down next to me, the paper still in her hand. "But you have to, honey. It's the right thing—"

"I can't! I can't, Lissa. Not now. He doesn't… love me… anymore."

Her arm wrapped around my shoulders, trying to support me as my sobs wracked through my body.

"He does, I _know_ he does. He just…. Rose, he has a right to know."

I shook my head, letting my tears fall unbidden and unrestrained.

"If I tell him, he'll do the right thing."

"Exactly!"

I grasped my best friend's hands in mine.

"I love him so much, Lissa!" I sobbed, feeling my heart breaking all over again.

I looked into her eyes, seeing my pain reflected in them.

"But I rather he be happy and free, than to watch him be miserable with me."

* * *

**A/N: I'll be updating ten chapters tonight. The first five right now and later the other fives.**

**I want to thank Nicia for taking over beta duties, even though she is just finishing her exams. Thank you, bb. *BIG SQUISHY HUGS***

**That's all from me and for those of you that stayed… *hands out tissues* You're gonna need them.**

**See ya Friday!**

**xoxox**

**_~Mina_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

I rushed through the hospital corridors, my heart pounding and my eyes flooding with more tears with each step I took.

All the possible what-ifs were running through my head ever since I received that call from Adrian.

This should have never happened; we were finally happy, after everything we'd gone through. This was supposed to be our happily ever after.

It seemed like fate wasn't doe testing us, in a very cruel and underserving way.

I turned around yet another corner, the number eleven on the door's plaque calling me.

I burst through it, my heart cracking open and my knees buckling at the sight in front of me.

"Oh God, please no… Dimitri!"

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**For pictures of characters go to: minariveraff **dot** tumblr **dot** com /post/50686093498**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 2 ~**

One of the nurses caught me before I fell and escorted me outside from where the love of my life was fighting for his life.

The Doctor spoke to me, but her words were lost on me. I simply sat alone on the hard plastic chair confused and not knowing what to do.

I waited, cried and prayed for everything to be okay.

I felt her before I saw her. She sat down next to me and I let out all my sadness, tears poured unrestrained out of me.

Like the amazing friend she was, she consoled me and let me cry on her shoulder.

"I'm here, Rose. I won't leave you alone."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 3 ~**

Lissa held me together through the day, always making sure I didn't fall to pieces.

I waited patiently for the doctors to come out and hopefully tell me that my husband was going to be fine.

I needed for him to be all right.

I couldn't live without him.

I _refused_ to live without him.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my reverie.

I looked up at the same time the doctor walked into the room, her expression solemn when she spotted me.

My insides churned and I swallowed back a sob.

_Oh God, don't take my love from me._

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: Remember this is a drabble, the chapters are short for that reason. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 4 ~**

The doctor told me my husband had fractured four ribs and one wrist in the accident, plus suffered a severe head trauma.

I watched him now on the hospital bed, comforted by the sound of the machines that told me he was still alive.

Dimitri had always looked larger than life. His hard exterior gave him an intimidating appearance, but his eyes gave away the sweet man he was.

We'd fought so hard against the narrow minded people that looked upon us with disgust, and only because I was —according to them— too young to be with him.

I never cared he was almost fifteen years my senior, my soul recognized its counterpart the day I saw him for the first time.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 5 ~**

"Do you want me to call your parents?" asked Lissa, pulling the takeout food containers out of the paper bag.

I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head. "No, they'll be back in three days. I don't want to ruin their honeymoon."

Twenty three years dancing around each other and two children later, my parents finally decided to tie the knot, realizing life was too short and it was time to stop fooling around.

"What about Adrian? Do you know where he is?"

I sighed. "He had to go to the station to fill out some paperwork. He'll be back this afternoon."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 6 ~**

"Rose… wake up," someone whispered in my ear.

I scrunched up my eyes before blinking away the sleep. I yawned, rubbing the back of my neck, and noticed my dear older brother kneeling next to my seat, his face apologetic.

Though we were not related by blood, we'd always thought of each other as siblings. We grew up together after his parents died when he was only five. He had been my protector and best friend since then.

"Hey, when did you get back here?" I asked, noticing the bandage on his forehead.

He stood up, dropping a duffel bag next to my seat. "About an hour ago, you were sleeping. I brought you a change of clothes and picked up your toiletries from the apartment."

"Thank you, Adrian."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "I'm gonna call Sid and let her know I'm here. She was planning on bringing something to eat." He left, pulling out his phone from his pocket on the way out.

I looked back to Dimitri, who still lay asleep. I touched his face, feeling the stubble tickle my palm. He let out a long sigh, making me smile and feel hope.

That feeling stayed with me through the rest of the day.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: Chapters will get a bit longer, but no more than 200 words. ~Mina**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 7 ~**

Adrian and Dimitri had been partners for a few years. Their captain had a hard time pairing those two, and finally shoved them together.

It had been hate at first sight. Adrian was just a rookie back then with a chip on his shoulder, which didn't impress the more level headed Dimitri. But as time went by, Adrian proved himself, and after the trial period as partners, Dimitri formally accepted him as his right hand man.

He had taken Adrian under his wing, so I couldn't even begin to imagine the guilt Adrian must've felt when in the middle of a car chase, he tried to pass a red light to catch the suspect, only to have a semi-truck ram into them from the side.

The passenger side… where Dimitri was.

I didn't blame him, even when he asked for forgiveness; I told him there was nothing to forgive. The accident hadn't been his fault, but I had a feeling it was going to take him a long time to forgive himself.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 8 ~**

"So, it's just a matter of waiting now?"

Adrian and Sydney had just left when Dr. Kirova announced that Dimitri had made it through and seemed to be on the mend.

Dr. Kirova nodded. "Yes, we have kept him under an induced coma this last four days waiting for the swelling of his brain to go down. Today scans came back clear, we are weaning him off the meds right now."

I released a breath in relief.

"We still don't know the extent of the damage the concussion might have done, so as soon as he wakes up you need to call a nurse."

"I will, Doctor. Thank you."

Dr. Kirova nodded, scribbled something in the chart, and then left after patting me on the shoulder.

I sat next to the man that meant the world to me and spent another sleepless night talking to him, silently begging him to wake up, and always reminding him how much I loved him.

How much I would always love him, no matter what.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 9 ~**

Time passed and I was suddenly startled by someone coughing.

My head snapped up so fast that I winced when I felt my neck crack with the movement. I had fallen asleep in the chair, my head hanging down, but I forgot the pain on my neck when I saw that Dimitri was awake, looking at me.

"Hey there, comrade!" I smiled at him and pushed the button to call for the nurse.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, but when he tried to say something he coughed again.

I quickly grabbed a glass with water and helped him sip a bit of the cool liquid.

He leaned back against the pillow afterwards, looking confused.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, just as Dr. Kirova and a nurse came into the room.

Before anyone else could say anything, Dimitri asked something that made my heart break in half.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: Remember that if you kill me, I won't be able to update! *runs and hides***


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 10 ~**

Retrograde amnesia.

Dr. Kirova explained Dimitri had lost part of his memory due to the head trauma. It wasn't as he didn't remember anything, he just didn't remember the last five years of his life.

In other words, he forgot all about me.

I had met Dimitri when I was starting my senior year of high school. He was in the police force, and I had gone to the station to interview the Chief as part of a school project, investigating about possible careers.

He had battled his feeling for me for so long, but I chased him. I wanted him. Even after I had finished my project, I kept coming up with any excuse I could think of to visit him at the station.

I had fallen in love with him during the time I had gotten to meet him, and he had fallen in love with me, too.

Though, in the end, I didn't choose to become a cop, but decided to become a lawyer, I still got to keep Dimitri in my life.

After two years of fighting off his feelings, he finally gave in, and just in five months we were to be married.

Now, he didn't even know my name.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 11 ~**

"Retrograde amnesia is usually temporary and can be treated by exposing them to memories from the loss. Just keep doing what you are doing, Rosemarie, but don't push it. If he experiences any type of headaches or faint spells, you call me."

Dr. Kirova signed a few more papers, explaining how exposing Dimitri to photos and places he was familiar with could trigger his memories, and then announced that Dimitri would be discharged the day after tomorrow. She also recommended me a physical therapist for his arm when Dimitri was finally cast free.

I thanked her and went back to Dimitri's room, but stopped dead on my tracks as I heard _her_ voice inside his room.

_"I'm glad you are better, Dimka. When I heard what happened… I just wanted to see how you were doing."_

_"Thank you, Tasha."_

I walked into the room and pulled the curtain back harshly.

Tasha was sitting on my chair, leaning far too close to him.

I didn't think, I just saw red, and it took everything in me to not drag her out of the room by the hair.

"Get out. NOW!"

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 12 ~**

Luckily, Tasha left quickly. I didn't know how long she had been here, but I knew even a minute was far too long to leave her with him.

I slammed the door shut, almost hitting her with it on her way out.

I turned around and took a deep breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

His question startled me, not because of what he said, but because of the tone he used, so full of anger. He had never talked to me like this before.

"Dimitri, she has—"

"She has been a good friend and a loving partner for years. I don't know who you think you are, little girl. You have no right to treat my loved ones like that!"

"She isn't your friend! She almost got you fired! And I'm your fucking fiancée!"

I stormed out of the room, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I bumped into someone on the hallway, but I just kept running, not able to contain the hurt inside me.

"Rose!" I recognized Adrian yelling. "Wait! What's wrong?"

I just kept running, not looking back.

All that we have, was now somewhere inside his head, lost for who knew how long.

I felt like I had lost him all over again.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 13 ~**

I stood outside Dimitri's room, not knowing whether to run after Rose or not.

"Adrian Ivashkov, is that you?"

I looked inside the room and found my partner sitting in his bed.

I gave him a tentative smile. "Hey there, comrade! How are you feeling?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking."

I frowned at his tone of voice, so formal and cold.

"Well, partner, I'm glad you're back to the land of the living. Your girl was worried sick, not to mention the entire station spent the last couple of days praying for you."

He nodded and looked down to his hands on his lap. He was running his fingers over the cast.

"How did this happen?"

I sat down on the chair next to his bed. "Um, it was sort of my fault."

Dimitri looked up at me and glared. "What did you do, rookie?"

I flinched back. "Comrade, please—"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your comrade nor your partner, not yet anyways."

I froze and my jaw hit the floor, understanding finally dawning on me.

"Oh god, what's the last thing you remember?"

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 14 ~**

"I was with Ivan, celebrating that he passed the detective exam. We went out for drinks, I lost him in the party and then I went back to my apartment," answered Dimitri.

I rubbed my mouth and held back the tears that stung my eyes, knowing this was the reason why Rose was so upset.

"You don't remember what happened after that?"

He shook his head and frowned. "That girl, the one that ran out of here… she is my fiancée?"

I nodded. "And my adoptive sister. You are—_were_ getting married in the fall. I was to be the best man."

Dimitri shook his head. "Why would I choose you over Ivan? Where is he, anyways?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hating the fact I was the one who had to tell him, to explain to him why he cut all ties with him until it was almost too late.

But he needed to know and understand what was going on. I had seen Tasha leave the hospital, so I knew I had to set the record straight before any more pain could be inflicted onto poor Rose.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 15 ~**

"Ivan passed away, Dimitri."

I heard him gasp and I opened my eyes, looking straight into his dark ones.

"It was an aggressive stomach cancer. He passed away about three years ago. You two hadn't spoken in several months, but when you found out about his cancer you went to see him right away."

"Why did I stop talking to him?" He shook his head.

"Because he betrayed you—" I gulped, and rubbed my forehead, "—with Tasha."

He froze and his jaw tensed. "She cheated on me with Ivan."

I nodded, looking straight into his eyes so he could see I was being honest.

"Were they together, back when he…"

I shook my head. "No, she left him when she found out he was sick."

He spat a few words in Russian, which I was pretty sure were curse words.

"What happened after that?"

"Tasha tried everything to split you and Rose apart when she found out you were serious about her, but in the end she couldn't do anything, you had already seen her ugly side. You proposed to Rose six months ago, knowing she was the one for you. At least that's what you told me when I accompanied you to have your grandmother's ring sized for Rose."

"My grandmother's ring…"

I nodded. "The ring you never gave to Tasha, because you never really loved her. Not like you love Rose."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I love Adrian... that's all. More chapters to come later. I'm off to have lunch. Thanks for the follows! Please review? xo Mina**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 16 ~**

I sat on the bench, my head down and hands clasped together tightly. I looked up at the altar, trying to find the answer to all the questions inside my head, but finding none.

Once again, I felt my tears run down my cheeks. I didn't stop them, I let them fall. I felt so lost, not knowing what to do or where to go.

I looked down to my hands again and turned my engagement ring around my finger, remembering when Dimitri proposed to me. He did it at the police station, where we had met. He went down on one knee in front of all his co-workers and asked me to be his wife. I had cried out a powerful 'Yes!' before he could even finish asking me. When he slid the ring on my finger and explained it had been his grandmother's, it made it more especial.

The ring was a yellow gold Russian antique style with a single European cut diamond set in a beautiful buttercup setting.

It was simple, beautiful and elegant.

I'd loved it ever since he presented it to me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, finding Adrian standing there with a sad look on his face.

He knew now, and I couldn't bear the pity in his eyes.

That feeling stayed with me through the rest of the day.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I still have a few more chapters to finish writing, but I'll be updating till chapter 25 tonight. I think this story will have aroun 80 if not less. We'll see. ~Mina**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 17 ~**

"Don't look at me like that," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Ros—"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!"

My voice echoed in the small space that made the hospital's chapel. I bowed my head, feeling ashamed for my outburst, crying behind my hands.

Luckily, we were the only ones here.

"I don't want pity… I have no use for it," I added in a more subdued tone, wiping my tears away.

Adrian just nodded and then sat down next to me, his arm around my shoulders squeezing me, comforting me.

"I wish I could fix it. I wish I could do something to bring him back to you," he murmured against my temple before planting a tender kiss there, like the ones you give to a young sibling trying to make it better.

But I wasn't a kid anymore, and it would take more than kissing the boo-boo to make the pain go away.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 18 ~**

I stood outside his room, hesitating, contemplating, thinking, wondering, and hesitating again.

I had no idea what was on the other side of the door, and I was honestly scared to find out. I wanted him to look at me and smile, but he wasn't my Dimitri, the one that knew me, _really_ knew me, that understood me completely.

Instead, he was the cold Dimitri, the one I'd first met, the one who was closed off to emotion and romance, after he caught his girlfriend fucking his best friend on his bed after celebrating said best friend's promotion.

Adrian said he didn't remember finding Tasha and Ivan, but that he knew now. It had been impossible for Adrian to keep that quiet, he wanted him to know the truth before she came back to fill his head with lies.

I had met him a month after he caught them.

And he dismissed me just like he was doing now.

Like I wasn't important, like a nuisance he was commanded to take care of, but wasn't especial enough to care for.

It killed me on the inside because I loved him with everything that I had.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 19 ~**

"Hi," I greeted him after I found the courage to walk in.

I sounded pathetic, shy and so unlike me.

He looked up at me, his face unreadable, but his eyes were contrite, apologetic.

"Hi," he responded, but when he opened his mouth to say more, I cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"I should be the one apologizing—"

"You were confused. It's a lot to take in—"

"You should have told me, but I get it—"

"She was here and it's **no** secret she wants you back—"

"I don't want her back, not after what she did—"

"She did everything to make your—_our_ lives hell—"

"I don't want her, Roza. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 20 ~**

I froze, clamping my mouth shut.

After a beat of silence, I found my voice.

"You called me Roza…"

He looked confused, like he had no idea why he did it.

"You've always called me Roza, ever since I met you. You are the only one that calls me that, except for Viktoria and your mom."

"You've met them?"

I nodded, sitting down on the chair next to his bed.

"I met them before you proposed, about a year ago. We went to St. Petersburg for the summer before I started law school."

"You are in law school?"

I nodded. "My mom is a FBI agent in Philly and my dad is a broker in New York. I applied to law school after I graduated with a bachelor in political sciences."

"Wow, you must be very smart."

I smirked. "Sometimes too smart—"

"—for your own good."

I smiled widely when he finished my sentence, and for a moment I could see my Dimitri again, but then to my horror everything went south.

One minute Dimitri was smiling back at me, and the next his eyes rolled to the back of his head and hestarted convulsing on his bed.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 21 ~**

It took one male nurse and a lot of shoving to get me out of the room.

I sat on the sofa in the waiting room, my sobs muffled by my hands as I cried for my love. After a few more minutes of crying, I tried to regulate my breathing, taking measured breaths in and out.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the first number that I could think of.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Christian's voice answer.

"Hey, it's Ro-ose. I-I… is L-Lissa there?"

_"Rose? What's wrong? Take a deep breath… now let it out slowly…"_

I did as he told me a few times, his voice crooning and helping me calm down a bit.

_"There you go… deep breaths. Okay, Lissa is on her way to you. Adrian called her."_

"Oh God," I moaned. "Does she know?"

_"We all do, Rose. We are going to help you. I just got back from work. I'll be there in an hour, okay? Lissa is on her way."_

A soon as he said that last sentence, I spotted my best friend by the waiting room entrance.

"She's already here."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 22 ~**

I disconnected the call and opened my mouth to call for her, but it was not needed, she had already spotted me.

In the next second, I was in her arms, crying my eyes out.

She shouldn't be here, she just got married, she should be enjoying her newlywed phase, but she was my best friend, my sister.

"What happened, Rose? Adrian said Dimitri woke up this morning?"

"He is having a few memory issues."

"Memory issues?"

"It's nothing, is only temporary. Dr. Kirova is even discharging him in the next few days." Of course, I didn't know if that was even true now after what just happened.

"Rose, please don't lie to me. What aren't you telling me?"

I shut my eyes tightly and clamped a hand over my mouth, trying to prevent the sobs from coming out.

"None of that," she pulled my hand from my mouth. "Tell me, Rose. Please!"

So, I told her everything. From the moment he woke up asking who I was **to** just now when he called me Roza and then had a seizure.

It felt good to let it all out and have someone hold me together for a minute.

Just for a minute.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 23 ~**

Dr. Kirova had found a small clot in Dimitri's brain, which caused the seizure. He had to go back to the OR to get that clot out. He was going to be in the ICU tonight for close monitoring.

Lissa encouraged me to go home and get some rest.

I didn't want to, but I had been in the hospital a total of eight days, and the need for a shower and my bed was too strong to pass up.

I couldn't drive, so I let Lissa drive us home, to the house Dimitri and I had bought together.

It wasn't a big house, just a two bedroom bungalow, with a combined kitchen-dining room and an open living room. It was set in the middle of the forest, but it had a wide area of land around it with large patches of lush green grass separated by flower beds blooming with flowers and plants in different colors.

It almost hurt to look at it now, and it definitely hurt going inside the place that was meant to be the beginning of our happily ever after.

Lissa stayed with me all night, holding me as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I'm not a doctor, so forgive any inaccuracies. Thanks. ~Mina**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 24 ~**

The next time Dimitri woke up, two days later, he was the same man that woke up the first time. He didn't remember more than what he did before, but he kept calling me Roza, which brought me a little joy.

I had hoped that somehow he would wake up and everything would be fine, that his amnesia was just a small phase caused by the clot.

I had hoped in vain.

A few days later, after a couple more MRIs, Dr. Kirova discharged Dimitri.

Adrian came by to help me get him home. Dimitri was still having difficulties moving because of his broken ribs, and since he was a foot taller than me, I asked Adrian to help me get him settled at home.

I silently prayed that by being surrounded of familiar things, could help trigger some memories, but I didn't dare hope this time.

It was just too painful.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 25 ~**

I went home to pick up some clothes for Dimitri. He was being discharged today and I was looking forward to having him with me at home.

While there, I checked the messages and found a couple from two of my professors.

With the accident and the events that followed, I had completely forgotten I had finals in two weeks, so the day before I sent an email to all my professors explaining my situation. Luckily, they all understood and gave me extra assignments to make up for all the lessons I missed while I was in the hospital watching over Dimitri.

I was terrified of going back to classes on Monday, but it was only for a week and then I had my finals. I knew I could leave Dimitri at home, he wasn't an invalid, but I was scared of something happening to him.

Adrian and Lissa promised to stop by randomly while I was in class, and I was already planning on calling Dimitri during my free period.

I just hoped everything would be fine.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I'm stopping here for tonight, I need to finish writing this story, but expect a lot more updates tomorrow. G'night. xoxo Mina**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 26 ~**

I arrived to the hospital at the same time Dr. Kirova signed the last papers to discharge Dmitri. I thanked her for her help when I bumped with her near the nurses' station. She reminded me to have patience and to call her if anything happened.

I promised that I would and went to Dimitri's room. A nurse stood just outside the bathroom, her back to the door, when I got in and I could hear the shower was on.

"He wanted to shower before leaving," said the nurse. "He said it would be easier with one extra set of hands. I put a plastic chair in there so he could sit and not get tired. His ribs are pretty sore still, so I recommend a bath when at home."

I dropped the small bag with clothes on the empty bed.

"Thank you, I'll keep that mind."

When the shower stopped, I gave the nurse the clean clothes I brought.

"Would you help him, please? I'm not sure if he would be comfortable with me."

The nurse kindly nodded and took the clothes.

I sat down on the chair I'd practically lived in for the past week and waited.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**Thank to Bella Ami, Breebh14, HazZel and CriMson, JessieJill, Lost In Fanfiction, Love-Zombies-Love-Brains, Romitri, Shades Of Purple84, Tatiana Belikova, 97, bboop12 and motherbeatrice for following this story!**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 27 ~**

Thirty minutes later, Dimitri was freshly showered, his head still covered in bandages, but thanks to the plastic cap he wore for the shower, they were completely dry.

While I drove us home, Dimitri sat in the passenger seat, silent and looking out the window for the entire ride.

When we arrived, I quickly got out of the car and took the small bag from the back seat, but Dimitri remained inside the car.

He sat there, looking confused.

I opened his door and asked him what was wrong.

"Um, nothing. Is just that—is this your house?"

I shook my head. "This is our house. We bought it a month ago."

He scratched his neck. "Oh, so we live together?"

I just nodded.

He let out a long sigh and got out of the car, but I could feel his reluctance.

It hurt to think he probably didn't want to be here with me.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 28 ~**

Silence.

There wasn't a single sound coming from the living room.

When we arrived, Dimitri said he wanted to take a nap, but refused to go to the bedroom and chose to sleep on the couch.

Our couch wasn't the most comfortable spot to nap. It was old and made of leather, not to mention it wasn't really soft. We'd actually thought of buying a new one, but time constraints and forgetfulness allowed the old couch to survive.

I knew he was reluctant to be here, and as much as it pained me to see he wasn't comfortable in our home, I knew I had to help him out.

I ended up putting the puffy comforter we had in our bedroom over the couch so he could be more comfortable.

Once he was settled, I decided to keep myself busy and started dinner. I made a simple but tasty beef stew I knew Dimitri liked with mashed potatoes and green beans.

I set the food in the dining table, and then I went to wake him up, only to find him already awake and going through a photo album.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	30. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 29 ~**

He looked up when he heard me come into the room. His face was troubled and he looked like he had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked down at the album on his lap and pointed to a photo. "We visited my father's grave."

I nodded and sat down next to him, not saying a word and watching as he struggled with his feelings.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked, speechless with his sudden apology, but before I could say more, he continued.

"I'm really sorry for the way I treated you when I woke up. Iva-Adrian told me what happened with Tasha, but something tells me that's not the worst?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, looking down to my hands on my lap.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I wish I could remember. From the pictures, I can see how much you meant to me, so much I took you to my father's grave. He was a pilot—"

"I know he died in the war, comr-Dimitri. You don't have to explain." I placed my hand gently over his. "You don't have to explain anything to me, but know that I'm always here to listen."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	31. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 30 ~**

Dinner was, in one word, awkward. I spent the entire time telling him about how things were lately, trying to not overwhelm him, but at the same time secretly hoping something I said would trigger a memory.

Dimitri was silent and simply nodded along what I was telling him, asking a few questions here and there.

Sleeping arrangements were made afterwards. Dimitri, always the gentleman, asked me to take the bed, wanting me to be comfortable.

He wouldn't budge when I protested, but after I gently put pressure on his rib and he cried out like a little girl, he gave in.

So, there I was, in this old lumpy couch, watching Nick-at-Nite because I couldn't freaking sleep.

My mind was too busy thinking back to everything that had happened over the last three weeks. I knew deep down my Dimitri was still there, I just wished I knew how to get him out.

I shook my head and decided to heat up a bit of milk, it had always done the trick before for me when I couldn't sleep before.

I was on my way to the kitchen when a crash came from the bedroom.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	32. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 31 ~**

"Dimitri!"

He was breathing hard and squinting, he looked disorientated and he was holding the side of his head.

I noticed the bedside lamp had been flung across the room and through the window.

I took a step closer to him, not sure what was going on. "Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me that!"

I flinched back at his cold and hard tone. "Dimitri—"

"I can't take this! My head hurts and then you!" he pointed at me. "You won't leave me alone! You spent the entire dinner talking about things I don't remember! I CAN'T REMEMBER ROSEMARIE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

I gaped at him, not knowing what do it or say.

He kept shouting and gesticulating wildly.

I wanted to calm him down, so I took a step forward at the same time he turned.

It happened so fast, neither of us could have stopped it.

He didn't see me, his arm swung wildly and the back of his hand smacked me on the cheek.

I felt to the floor, more out of shock than by the force of the hit.

One beat of silence, then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	33. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 32 ~**

"Oh god… I'm so sorry. _Prastee meenya pozhalosta, Roza._ Please, forgive me… I-I-I didn't mean it, it was an accident. Argh! Now I sound like one of those assholes that we take to the station…."

I cradled my cheek as I stood up; it hasn't been a hard blow, it didn't even hurt, but I could see Dimitri falling apart over it.

It had really been an accident, but how did I convince him of that?

"It's okay," I said as I stood up. "It was an accident, you didn't see me."

He sobbed and fell on his knees. "I didn't—I'm so sorry," he cried against my stomach as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm so confused, I don't want hurt you, I don't think I could ever hurt you. I feel a strong need to protect you, but I don't know why. I'm so confused. I'm so sorry."

I stood still, his arms wrapped around me as he sobbed his apologies. In that moment I knew what I had to do. It was gonna hurt, but I couldn't see another way.

I had to do the right thing, for him, for me... for both of us.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	34. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 33 ~**

"Thank you for coming so late, Adrian," I said, holding the front door open for him.

He came in, his face somber. "Of course, sis."

I handed him the suitcase and then went back to the living room.

Dimitri was sitting on the middle of the sofa, his body hunched over, his head hanging low and his hands between his knees.

"Adrian is here."

His head snapped up, his eyes still read from crying.

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, fighting back the lump that had taken residence in my throat.

"It's okay, comr—Dimitri."

He winced when I corrected myself, but otherwise said nothing of it.

He stood up and took a step closer to me. Softly, he ran the back of his hand against my cheek. It was slightly red, but I knew it wouldn't bruise.

"Good bye, Roza. I wish I could remember."

I nodded and watched him go.

That night I slept in the couch, hugging one of cushions against my chest, noticing that it still smelt like him.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	35. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 34 ~**

I grabbed the suitcase from the trunk and pulled it out.

He fidgeted where he stood while I unlocked the door to my house, or more like _his old house._

"I remember this place."

He scanned the room, which now was way different than what it looked like when he lived here. The interior had been remodeled and everything had a new coat of paint.

"You sold the house to me and Sydney for way below the price. You said a house as big as this should be filled with children. This was after you broke up with Tasha."

"You are married. I'm sorry—"

"Hey, it's okay. Syd had to go to a conference, so she will be out of town for a couple of days."

He nodded and sat down on the guest bedroom bed. I set his suitcase next to the chest of drawers.

"If you need anything, I'm just across the hall. There is a bathroom just across that door," I said, pointing at the door behind him.

"Thanks."

I nodded and turned around to leave the room.

"I never meant to hurt her."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know**,** Dimitri. Give it time; it will come back to you."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	36. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 35 ~**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my front door. I stood up and ran down the stairs.

I opened the door to find Tasha there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She forced her entry and my hand twitched, but then realized I didn't have my gun with me.

"I wanna see him, now that he has finally left that little thing you call **a** sister, this is my chance—"

"Your chance for what? To fill his head with lies?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Adrian. We all know he has no business being with Rosemarie. She is too young for him."

"That's up to him to decide! And how the hell did you find out? Have you been spying on them? Get the hell out of my house! You must be mental if you think I'm gonna let you near him!"

"What going on?"

I cursed when I heard Dimitri's voice from the stairs.

Tasha smirked and turned to him.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I'm stopping here for tonight, I need to finish writing this story, but expect a lot more updates tomorrow. G'night. xoxo Mina**


	37. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 36 ~**

I woke up with a headache, and my back was protesting from the uncomfortable position I had slept in.

I really needed to replace this sofa.

I stood up and stretched, hearing my back pop as I did.

I went to the kitchen and made some coffee. I was in auto pilot, not thinking, just doing.

Thinking led to feeling, and feeling led to crying.

I was done crying.

I needed a break from crying.

The phone rang just as I was getting dressed for the day. I checked the ID and it read 'Adrian'.

I hesitated, though my mind immediately warned me that something could've happened to Dimitri.

The phone rang and rang, while my worry for the man I had loved more than life became excruciating, my mind coming up with the most awful of conclusions.

I wasn't sure what I was thinking, maybe I was feeling vindictive or perhaps I was just plain old tired. I could blame it on my emotions being too raw, but I knew the truth.

I just couldn't take another hit.

I pressed the end button.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	38. Chapter 37

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 37 ~**

Perhaps it was selfish of me, but for now it was the right thing to do. I rationalized that had something really bad happened, Adrian would have called again, but the phone remained silent all day.

I stayed busy, finally going out and buying a new and much more comfortable couch. It was made of a soft fabric, the name eluded me. It was a beautiful shade of dark blue, which would contrast beautifully against the light wood of the living room. The store offered to dispose my old couch for me and I was relived I didn't have to get rid of that piece of junk myself.

Night arrived and I sat on my comfy new couch. It fit perfectly in the room. It was big enough to sit five people but not big enough to take most of the space in the living room.

But sitting there alone, in the darkening room, I realized I had never stopped thinking of Dimitri the entire day.

It was a sobering thought, and the tears came unbidden, unwanted.

The new couch was now christened with my sorrow.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I know many of you think Rose is a wuss... but things are like this for a reason. You'll see...**


	39. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 38 ~**

It was Monday and I was back to classes.

My professors were very accommodating and even impressed when I handed in papers that still had another week before I had to turn them in.

I had spent the last week elbow deep in research and typing away papers on my laptop. My plan of keeping busy had somehow been successful, except that at night I couldn't help but feeling guilty and alone.

I had ignored all calls from my friends, and even Lissa. Though she had been the only one to leave me a message, reminding me of her support and that even though she was busy with her new job and new husband, she could still find time to kick my ass if I didn't pull it together by the end of the week.

I had decided in the morning to put on my big girl panties and see Dimitri that day. I knew he had physical therapy after lunch, so I was planning on stopping by afterwards and maybe take him to eat and talk.

I had hoped I could get closer to him, get him to know me all over again.

I didn't believe my heart could break any more than what already had.

I was wrong, so terribly wrong.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	40. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 39 ~**

I got out of my car, balancing my cup of coffee and the tea Dimitri liked. I had bought it as a peace offering, to open the lines of communications.

I walked straight to the physical therapy section, and before I could figure out how to open the glass door with my hands full, I saw them.

The first thing I noticed was that Dimitri's head was free of bandages. He must've gotten a haircut, for his usual long hair was now short and he had grown a beard.

He still looked beautiful, but it wasn't just the sight of him that made me pause. It was the woman standing next to him.

Tasha stood on his side, caressing his hair, while Dimitri sat in one of the chairs that were placed on the outskirts of the gym-like space. His eyes were closed and his head rested against the wall. He murmured something and then she leaned in to kiss him.

I was frozen in place, watching as inch by inch she closed the spaced between them. Rage filled me when she kissed him on the lips, and I was about to run in there and pulled her out by the hair, until I saw Dimitri cup his face and deepened the kiss.

My heart broke in millions pieces. I never thought it was possible for a person to feel so much pain. It was all consuming, so much I couldn't breathe.

I dropped the cups from my hands, turned around and left.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: Longest chapter so far, couldn't make it shorter... *hangs head in shame* Oh well... nobody is perfect.**


	41. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 40 ~**

I had to stop several times while driving just to make sure I wouldn't pass out.

The sobs wracked through me, the tears fogging my vision. Somehow I ended up at Lissa's, but I knew she wouldn't be home until later, once she got out of work.

I knew she wouldn't care if I let myself in. I just needed a place to hide for a while. I dug the spare keys from one of the mums'pots on the porch and let myself in.

I collapsed on the couch and millions of questions plagued my mind. I knew Tasha was relentless, but how had she gotten close to him again?

I took my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Adrian's number from memory. He had the answers, I was sure of it, but why hadn't he said anything before?

I shook my head and waited for him to pick up, but the call went straight to voicemail. I ended the call without leaving a message, not really sure if I could without sounding hysteric.

I just sat there in my best friend's house, broken hearted, alone and with no idea what to do anymore.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: We'll hear from Dimitri next. Remember there are two sides to each story, so don't be too quick to judge.**

*****LONG A/N AHEAD*****

**So, I won't be able to finish this story today, but I have my reasons. **

**What started as a promising Sunday, ended in a note of sorrow. I lost an uncle today, which I why I have been MIA all day. It happened just this afternoon and came out of nowhere. He was fine one minute, laughing with his family, and the next he was on the floor, getting CPR. The paramedics couldn't do anything, it was a massive heart attack, and what scared us all the most, was that not even he knew he had a heart condition!**

**It's going to be a hectic day for me tomorrow, but I'll try to update when I can. I'll probably finish this story by Tuesday, but what can I do? Things happen and RL is a temperamental bitch. *sighs***

**I'll see you guys with more tomorrow. xoxo ~Mina**


	42. Chapter 41

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 41 ~**

"How are you feeling? Still sore?"

I nodded and drank more water.

Today was my first day of physical therapy. I was a bit sore, but the session went pretty well. We didn't do any weight lifting; most of the work out was done on the mats and the running machines. According to Adrian, I used to be able to run five miles every morning, but now I barely made it through one.

My therapist, Eddie, had a plan to get my endurance back to what it had been before, and that really comforted me.

"Well, I think that's all for today, Dimitri. I don't want to overexert you."

I nodded again and thanked him for his time. I grabbed my towel and water bottle, and then went straight to the showers.

As I finished getting ready, I thought back to what hadhappened a week ago. I was still pissed at the way Tasha crashed into Adrian's house. Images of her threatening Roza plagued my mind, and for some reason, I knew they weren't dreams.

I'd been having these flashes all week, every time I had one I would call Roza, but the calls always went unanswered, and I was too much of a coward to leave a message after what happened the last time I saw her.

I walked out of the locker rooms and to the parking lot, but I noticed Adrian wasn't here yet. He was my drive home, so I decided to go back inside and wait for him in there.

What happened next would prove to be an eye opening experience for me.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	43. Chapter 42

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 42 ~**

_Soft whispers… my name on her lips… soft skin… so small, perfect… she fit perfectly against me… don't go, stay… I love you… soft lips… dark hair… dark eyes…_

"Roza…"

"What?!"

I opened my eyes. Big blue eyes glared back at me.

"Tasha?"

"I can't believe this! Even without you remembering that little slut, you still think about her!"

Images of a time in a small winter cabin flashed through my eyes. I remembered she had given herself to me there; it had been her first time.

I touched my lips, finding them wet. "Did you just kiss me?"

She screeched. "What is it about your precious _Roza_ that you can seem to get her out of your head?!"

The words came out of my mouth before I had time to process them.

"Because she is ten times the woman you will never be."

The sound of the slap reached my ears before I registered her movements. I rubbed my cheek and glared at her.

"Don't ever come near me again, Tasha." I stood up, fury cursing through my veins. "You will not ruin this for me, you almost took my one chance at happiness, you destroyed everything that was pure, you tried to trap me with a lie and then you tried to get me fired! Leave. Me. Alone!"

Her gasp was loud and we both stood stock still.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	44. Chapter 43

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 43 ~**

I was woken up from a dreamless sleep by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

I opened my eyes, blinking several times against the sudden harsh light that illuminated the room.

"Ooops, sorry," said Lissa from across the room. "Rose, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Images of what happened at the hospital flooded my mind, making me feel queasy. Before I knew it, I was making a mad dash to the bathroom, where I proceeded to puke my guts out.

"I'll get her some water," said Christian.

Lissa kneeled next to me, holding my hair up. "Rose, are you okay? What wrong?"

I gagged, but nothing else came up, except for the tears, those stupid unending tears.

God, I wished I could just stop crying!

"There, there… calm down…" Lissa soothed me, while running a cold washcloth over my forehead and cheeks. "Don't make yourself sick again, Rose. Just breathe…"

I took a broken deep breath and then let it out slowly.

Lissa opened the cabinet under the sink and began to rummage around. "I think I have something for the nausea here. Christian was sick with the flu recently, so I know they're probably here. Don't worry Rose; everything will be fine, you'll see."

But I didn't hear anything she said, I was too busy eyeing a specific pink box.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	45. Chapter 44

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 44 ~**

I couldn't take my eyes off the box. I counted back the days and it hit me.

I was three weeks late.

How the heck didn't I notice this before?

I felt dizzy and started hyperventilating, I could see Lissa fussing over me, her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear her over the ring in my ears.

"Oh God…" I moaned, leaning against the bathtub. "Oh God… this can't be happening."

Christian came back with his medical bag.

He helped me sit down on the edge of the tub and told me to put my head between my knees.

"Deep breaths, Rose," he instructed.

After a few more minutes I was breathing normally, but then also everything became clear.

My mood swings should have been my first clue. I had been a basket case lately, either crying constantly or snapping at people; and then, the nausea, the tiredness, the sudden cravings – I'd attributed it all to stress because of what had happened with Dimitri, but now…

I had no doubts in my mind.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Lissa.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	46. Chapter 45

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 45 ~**

I jumped out of the car, not caring if I locked it or not. I rushed through the ER and found Tasha crying in the waiting area. I didn't spare her a thought and went straight to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Hello, I was called about my brother-in-law. Dimitri Belikov?"

For some weird reason, I was listed as Dimitri's next of kin after Rose. Since Rose wasn't picking up her phone, they called me next.

"Yes, Mr. Belikov is with the doctor right now."

"Can I see him? Or at least can you tell me what happened?"

The nurse explained that Dimitri had been in an altercation—no doubt with Tasha—and had fainted afterwards. His physical therapist had seen him collapse and immediately called the paramedics.

"Mr. Ivashkov?" called out a man in scrubs.

I thanked the nurse and then made my way to the doctor. He explained to me that Dimitri hadn't regained consciousness yet, but they think this fainting spell could have been triggered by stress.

He'd been taken to get a MRI and then, if it that came back clear, he could go home in a few hours.

Now if only Rose would pick up the damn phone!

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: I'm off, will update more chapters tonight. xoxo Mina**


	47. Chapter 46

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 46 ~**

Christian didn't want to risk with an over-the-counter pregnancy test, claiming they were inaccurate. He said a blood test was the most certain way to find out.

He took a blood sample and then left for lab he worked at. He would email the results as soon as he got them. He advised me to stay hydrated and to try to eat something, even if it was only soup.

I followed his advice and spent the rest of the afternoon with Lissa. I had asked her to take me home, wanting to shower and change clothes. There were a couple of messages left on the answering machine, but I paid them no mind.

I stood under the shower spray until the warm water turned cold. I dressed in the most comfortable pair of yoga pants and one of my old college sweatshirts.

As I walked out of my bedroom, Lissa received a text from Christian, letting her know he just emailed us the blood tests results.

I was too much of a coward and begged her to go look for me.

She came back five minutes later with a sheet of paper in her hand.

I didn't need to read what that paper said, I already knew.

Her face said it all.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	48. Chapter 47

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 47 ~**

"Roza… Roza… Roza…"

He had been mumbling her name constantly, but he still didn't wake up.

I was so close to just shake him awake, it was driving me crazy!

I checked my phone for what felt the millionth time in the last three hours.

Nothing.

I cursed and shoved it back into my jacket pocket. I had called my captain and explained the situation. He had sent one of the rookies to pick up the cruiser from the parking lot, and another guy from the station offered to drive up Dimitri's red pickup truck that was parked on my driveway.

Tasha had tried to get in to see Dimitri, but thanks to Eddie, the physical therapist, who served as a witness, I had been able to slap a restraining order in her face. It was valid only for a few days, but at least it would keep her away.

I just hoped she didn't cause any more trouble.

I should've known better.

Because if Tasha wasn't chasing Dimitri, she liked to torment my little sister.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	49. Chapter 48

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 48 ~**

I bent forward, my hands covering my face and my forehead nearly touching my knees.

"I can't tell him," I told her between sobs.

I felt her move, sitting down next to me, the paper still in her hand. "But you have to, honey. It's the right thing—"

"I can't! I can't, Lissa. Not now. He doesn't… love me… anymore."

Her arm wrapped around my shoulders, trying to support me as my sobs wracked through my body.

"He does, I _know_ he does. He just…. Rose, he has a right to know."

I shook my head, letting my tears fall unbidden and unrestrained.

"If I tell him, he'll do the right thing."

"Exactly!"

I grasped my best friend's hands in mine.

"I love him so much, Lissa!" I sobbed, feeling my heart breaking all over again.

I looked into her eyes, seeing my pain reflected in them.

"But I rather he be happy and free, than to watch him be miserable with me."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	50. Chapter 49

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 49 ~**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lissa asked me angrily. "You can't think like that! You can't just… give up!"

"Give up? You think that's what I'm doing?"

She scoffed. "Of course that's what you're doing! This isn't you, Rose. You're a fighter, fight for him for fuck's sake!"

I didn't think I was giving up, I thought I was doing the right thing. He could be happy again, have a new life, without so many things burdening him down…

"Rose, tell me something, if you were in Dimitri's shoes—"

"It's not the same!"

"Let me finish! If you were in his shoes, would you let him walk away?"

I shook my head, it wasn't the same. I knew deep down, not matter what, I would always have feelings for him—

I gasped, the realization hitting me like a tons of bricks. I could never let him go, because I'd want him to fight for me, to make me fall in love with him again.

I couldn't walk away.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	51. Chapter 50

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 50 ~**

After my nausea had finally passed, I realized I was starving.

Lissa and I cooked a small dinner and ate it in silence.

I was still reeling from everything that had happened, and I thanked whatever higher power was out there for sending me a friend like Lissa.

We were finishing washing the dishes, when we heard a loud crash coming from the living room.

We sprinted over there to find the window broken and a huge rock nearby.

Suddenly, there was another crash, and then another, and another…

Rocks kept crashing through the front living room windows over and over again.

_"YOU RUINED EVERTYHING!"_

"What the hell? Is that Tasha?" asked Lissa.

I looked through the dining room window, and there she was… armed with a sack of rocks.

"What the fuck is that crazy bitch doing?"

She looked like shit and was frantic, tossing rock after rock.

What the hell had happened to her?

"I'm calling the police," said Lissa, pulling out her phone from her purse while another crash was heard from the living room. "And Adrian, too."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: Good news! I just wrote the last chapter of this story and sent it all to my beta just now, so expect to have the rest sometime tomorrow. I'll post all 15 chapters that are left plus the epilogue as soon as I get them back from Nicia. YAY! Can't wait for you guys to read them! there were supposed ot be at least 20 more, but I was able to wrap up the story in only 15. I'm so proud of myself. LOL See ya guys with more tomorrow. xoxo ~Mina**


	52. Chapter 51

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 51 ~**

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I was about to answer it when Dimitri stirred.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" I sent the call to voicemail and sat on the edge of my seat.

Dimitri blinked a couple of times and then rubbed his temple. "I have a headache."

I nodded. "Yeah… Tasha gives me a headache, too."

He chuckled, which I guess it meant he remembered what happened.

"You okay there, comrade?"

He groaned. "Don't call me that, only your sister should call me that."

"Well, you know how much I love to get a rise out of—wait, what did you just say?"

He squinted, looking up the ceiling and sighed. "I've been having flashes, like just now. I remembered when we were assigned as partners and you kept calling me 'comrade' only because Roza did it."

I chuckled. "I wasn't exactly thrilled with you two dating."

He nodded. "I know."

My phone vibrated again, I was about to send it to voicemail when I saw it was Lissa.

Worried that something could've happened to Rose, I answered.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	53. Chapter 52

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 52 ~**

Tasha was still outside, screaming and calling me names, and I was already bored with her tantrum. I tried to go outside, but Lissa pulled the back of my shirt, stopping me from going near the front door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Another crash made us cringe.

"I need to stop her!" I told her, waving my hand towards the living room.

More crashes, more broken windows.

_"GET OUT HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!"_

"You're not going anywhere, Rose! Not until the police get here, at least."

"She is gonna destroy my fucking house!"

"Better the house than your baby!"

That shut me up.

Ten minutes later, the police arrived.

They detained Tasha and I heard something about a restraining order.

One of the officers, who I recognized as one of Adrian's old partners, came over to us to take our statement, while Tasha was still screaming from the back of the cruiser.

The officer finished taking my statement at the same time Dimitri's red pickup truck pulled up on the curb. My heart skipped a beat, but then settled when I saw Adrian getting out.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	54. Chapter 53

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 53 ~**

After we explained Adrian what happened, we went back inside the house and started to clean up.

Adrian reprimanded me for not checking my messages and told us about the confrontation Dimitri had with Tasha in the afternoon. Dimitri was now at Adrian's, he had been discharged just as Lissa called him, and so he dropped him off at his place before coming here.

I felt ashamed for judging so quickly, but didn't say anything.

I was picking up the rocks from the floor and Adrian was tossing the larger pieces of glass in a bucket while Lissa swept the smaller one.

Suddenly, Adrian straightened up with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is this?" he asked me, showing me the blood tests results.

"What does it look like?" I quipped back.

"You're pregnant? Why didn't you say anything?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "I found out today, Adrian."

Adrian sat down next to me and took my hands in his. "You have to tell him."

"That's what I told her," said Lisa. "But she has this crazy idea to let him go."

Adrian looked at me. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"He doesn't remember me, Adrian. In fact, he can barely stand me right now. How can I force myself on him when he doesn't want me?"

Adrian sighed and squeezed my hands. "Oh**,** Rose, there is something you should know."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	55. Chapter 54

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 54 ~**

I woke up before dawn. Lying on my bed, I thought about what Adrian told me the day before, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of hope.

Dimitri was having flashes of the past five years, they came unexpectedly and sometimes they were triggered by strong emotions, but the latter came with consequences.

Adrian advised me to come by his house later and talk to Dimitri, and also to tell him about my pregnancy. I was still unsure about telling him about it, at least for now. I didn't want to put more pressure on him than he already had.

I knew Adrian and Lissa wouldn't pressure me to tell him, but they let me know that I should.

I was still undecided if I would tell him by the time I pulled up in front of Adrian's house.

I didn't see the cruiser on the driveway, so I knew Adrian was already at work. I got out of the car and before I could even knock, the door flew open and Dimitri stood there with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hi, I saw you pull up." He handedme one of the cups. "For you, it has cinnamon and two spoons of brown sugar."

"You remembered how I drink my coffee?"

He nodded, looking very proud of himself.

Hope swelled in my chest again, and for the first time since the accident, I did nothing to stomp it down.

Instead, I relished in the feeling.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	56. Chapter 55

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 55 ~**

We sat down on the small breakfast table I bought with Syd when she and Adrian moved into the house.

Dimitri put a hand on the top of the table and shook it, rattling it a bit.

"We should have followed the instructions, the table isn't leveled properly."

The table had come in parts, and both Adrian and Dimitri took hours to assemble it, only because they couldn't bother with the instructions.

I snorted, keeping my hands around the cup. "You remember that?"

"Yeah… among other things."

"What else do you remember?"

He scratched his eyebrow with his thumb. "Um, I remember the whole finding Tasha and Ivan in my old apartment. I remember Adrian becoming my partner and a couple of fist fights we had over you." He sipped his coffee and sighed. "I remember buying our new house and… I remember the cabin we rented for your birthday."

I blushed. "Oh, you remember that…"

He nodded slowly, and an awkward silence fell upon us.

"You're not drinking your coffee," said Dimitri after a few minutes.

I looked down at my still full cup and I knew this was my chance to tell him everything.

Now, I just wished I wasn't so freaking nervous.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	57. Chapter 56

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 56 ~**

"What is it, Roza? Why are you shaking?"

I hadn't noticed I was in the first place.

I set my cup down and Dimitri was quick to grab my hands.

"You are freezing… are you all right? Are you ill?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"What do you mean?"

He looked so concerned and I knew I couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"Dimitri, I'm okay, really. I'm not sick, not yet anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked down my lap, I could feel those stupid tears flooding my eyes and I internally cursed my hormones.

"Hey, Roza… don't cry."

He cupped my face and wiped my tears with his fingers. "Tell me, please. No matter what, I'm here for you."

Hearing him saying that only made the tears come out faster.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, waving my hand at my face. "I'm always crying and… I guess I'll be doing this a lot for the next eight to nine months."

Dimitri went still and his eyes went wide. "What—you, I mean, what?"

I huffed, exasperated with myself and took his hands in mine. Like a band aid, I simply said the words out loud for the second time.

"I'm pregnant, Dimitri."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	58. Chapter 57

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 57 ~**

"Did I know before—?"

I shook my head and stopped him. "No! No, no, no… I, um, found out yesterday. Christian ran the test at the lab he works at. I haven't even gone to a doctor yet, though I probably should make an appointment."

He nodded slowly and sat back against his chair. "Yeah, you should."

He then went silent and looked lost in thought. I fidgeted in my seat, the cup of coffee already cold.

"What are you thinking?" I asked when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Nicolai," he breathed out and I gasped. "I remember being at my mother's home, we were celebrating something and we talked baby names…"

I nodded, smiling widely. "We were celebrating your birthday."

He smiled and took my hands. "I think we'll be fine, right?"

I kissed his hands and smiled back at him. "Yeah, I think we will."

Little by little, I could see him getting his memories back.

I knew for certain now that he would eventually come back to me.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	59. Chapter 58

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 58 ~**

Tasha had been convicted for vandalism, assault and for violating a restraining order. She never thought that the house was off limits for her without Dimitri in it, but because the lease of the house had both of our names, she had infringed the restraining order without knowing.

She was gonna spend a couple of years in jail. Her father had arranged to have her transferred to a facility closer to him. He intended to keep an eye on her once she was released and get her the mental help she clearly needed.

Dimitri went back to work a month after the accident. Everyone at the station was so happy to have him back, and even more happy when he announced he was gonna be a dad.

I was now twenty four weeks pregnant, sporting a small bump that seemed to have grown overnight. Dimitri had been there for me every step of the way.

Three weeks after I told him I was pregnant, I had confessed to him that I had intended to hide the pregnancy from him. We had a huge fight over it, but in the end he understood my point of view and begged me to promise him to never hide anything from him again.

I had promised I wouldn't, but I had been hiding something. Something that he would hopefully forgive easily once he found out later today.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	60. Chapter 59

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 59 ~**

"White lilies and your favorite ice cream is… Cherry Garcia?"

I squealed and kissed his cheek. "Yes! You are correct!"

We had taken to playing twenty questions, but instead of him asking me things, I would ask him things about me and see if he could remember. Some things came easily for him, others would take a while, like our first kiss. It took him a couple of days, but perhaps because I had been the one to initiate it, and I was rather forceful about it, but when he remembered he teased me mercilessly about pressing charges for assaulting an officer.

What could I say? I loved him in his blue uniform and those aviator sunglasses.

We were taking a stroll around the park not far from home. It was a beautiful autumn day, our wedding would have been held tomorrow, but I didn't think about it. I was too happy with the progress Dimitri had done in the last five months.

I had learned to bask in the little victories than to dwell on what we didn't have.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	61. Chapter 60

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 60 ~**

"So, there is something you should know."

"Are you finally gonna tell me what you have been hiding from me the last couple of weeks?"

I gasped.

"Don't be so surprised, Roza. You're a terrible liar."

I giggled. "You're right," I admitted, walking towards a particular bench around the lake, hoping this spot would trigger a memory.

He looked around once he sat down and squinted at the weeping willow on our right, its long branches creating shadows over us.

"This place is special."

I nodded.

"I… I can't…" he huffed. "Ugh, I hate when this happens!"

"Ssshhh… calm down," I soothed, rubbing his shoulder. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." He did as I told him. I stood between his legs. "Relax and clear your thoughts. What do you see?"

"Snow, there was snow on the ground."

"Yeah… and we were here."

"You were cold," he said, rubbing his hands over my arms.

I smiled and cupped his cheeks. "You tucked me under your coat."

"I kissed your forehead."

I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I love you," I whispered against his skin.

He gasped and his eyes popped open. "I told you I loved you here."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "And I said it back."

He stood up and pulled me so close to him, my face buried against his chest.

"I remember," he whispered softly.

I smiled. "Good."

"No, Roza… _I remember._"

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**

**A/N: And I'm sure I'm gonna have to hide right now becasue I won't be able to update again until tonight, and you're gonna have to wait to find out what exactly Dimitri has remembered and what the hell Rose is hiding... *cringes* SORRY! xoxo ~Mina**


	62. Chapter 61

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 61 ~**

I pulled back and looked up at him. "What?"

He placed a hand against my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Roza. I never stopped, I just couldn't find my way, but I'm here and I remember. I love you so much."

I sobbed and my hands flew to my mouth. I searched his eyes, seeing how they sparked with sincerity and love.

"You remember…. You remember!"

He picked me up and swung me around, kissing every inch of my face. Once he put me down, he cupped the back of my head and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled Dimitri closer to me, wanting to feel all of him. He pulled away, our faces still inches apart, and gave me an intense look.

"My love never faded, it was always there, waiting for you, Roza. _Ya tebya lyublyu ._ _Vsyo, chto mne uzhno eto tvoua lyubov._"

He brought his lips to mine with such great force that he pushed me slightly backwards, yet he kept his hold on me tight and strong. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed my jaw and neck, then went back for my lips.

We reconnected in a way I had never experienced before. It was passionate, perfect and comforting… it was like coming home.

All I could feel was bliss and happiness.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS: Ya tebya lyublyu - **I love you.  
**Vsyo, chto mne uzhno eto tvoua lyubov - **All I need is your love.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	63. Chapter 62

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 62 ~**

We pulled back from the kiss, both of us grinning like fools.

"Let me take you home," Dimitri murmured, his forehead resting against mine.

Once inside our home, it was clear where we were headed, but I still needed to confess.

"Wait," I stopped him, his kisses too distracting, but I pushed him back a little. "There is something you should know."

He kept kissing my neck as he pulled off our coats. "What is it?"

"Marry me."

He pulled back and smirked. "I already asked, Roza. Remember?" He tapped my left ring finger where his grandmother's ring rested.

"I mean, marry me tomorrow."

He searched my eyes. "How?"

I smiled, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Lissa and Sydney. They kept planning the wedding behind my back. They told me three weeks ago and only because I needed a new dress."

It was the truth. Somehow, the girls thought things would work out in the end, and with Dimtiri remembering more each day, they hoped it would all work out **in **time. When they told me what they had done I was appalled and so mad with them, but once I calmed down, I thought it would be a good idea to surprise him with it.

It hadn't been my plan to tell him the day before, but time had slipped away from me. Between my new job as a paralegal in a law firm and working on my thesis, I'd barely had the time to be alone with Dimitri.

Today had been the first time I was able to go out with him since I talked to Lissa and Sydney.

Dimitri was silent, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Will you marry me tomorrow, Dimitri?"

He cupped my face, his smile radiant. "Yes."

"Yes?"

He nodded and kissed me ardently. "Yes, yes, yes… oh yes."

He picked me up and took me down the hall. Tonight we had a lot of things to celebrate.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	64. Chapter 63

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 63 ~**

As soon as we made it to the bedroom, he undressed me and then himself before laying us down on the bed, his body on top of me.

I moaned at the feel of his skin against mine. He dragged his lips over my mouth, his tongue running against my lower lip, then down my neck, my collarbones and the top of my breasts. His body was hovering over me, his breaths ragged.

"I want you so badly."

"Then take me, I'm yours."

He kissed me with such passion while his hands pleasured me until I couldn't form a coherent thought.

I felt like I couldn't get close enough, clinging to his body tightly, not wanting to let him go. I was begging for him to be inside of me. It was the only way to feel close enough.

"I'm right here, Roza."

"Please, I need you…"

His forehead touched mine. "I'm right here..." His words ghosted over my lips. "I'm right here, _milaya moyna._"

He then lowered his body, pushing inside of me, and I was once again complete.

Making love had never been so sweet. We became one being; sharing this immense ecstasy and gratification, expressing our love with our touch.

I clung to him as I reached my peak, crying out my love for him, at the same time he buried his face in my neck, murmuring how beautiful I was, how much he loved me as he reached his high.

Afterwards, we lay cradling each other, talking in whispers and sharing our excitement for what the next day would bring.

"I love you, _solnyshko moyo_."

"I love you too, comrade."

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	65. Chapter 64

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 64 ~**

I walked arm in arm with my father out of the house into an unrecognizable yard.

There was a red runner that started at the patio and traveled to the altar, which was placed just where a canopy of trees provided a bit of shade, with the occasional ray of light shining through the leaves. There were various flowers strewn about that filled the air with the sweetest scents, and small candles flickered in the light breeze.

It was more perfect than I could have imagined.

Everyone rose from their seats and turned as we began to walk down the aisle. I looked up to see Dimitri waiting for me. Our eyes met and I could almost feel the love radiating from him.

My father gave me away and as the judge started the ceremony, Dimitri and I never lost eye contact, there was no one else for us.

The judge held out our rings in his hands, telling us how they represented our promise to each other. The rings were special for Dimitri; they had belonged to his grandparents. His mother had sent them to us when we got engaged. He slipped the ring on my finger, and then he took my hand and kissed it gently. I took his ring and slipped it on his finger slowly and our hands locked together.

"Dimitri, do you take Rosemarie to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Rosemarie, do you take Dimitri to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And thus with a kiss, we sealed our vows.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	66. Chapter 65

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**~ 65 ~**

We danced our first dance as husband and wife while the sun started setting, giving the yard a warm golden glow. As it grew darker, hundreds of twinkling lights filled the surrounding trees creating a magical fairy tale moment. We swayed in each other's arms, getting lost in the music. I didn't want to let go of him. The song ended too soon for my taste, but I was happily whisked away by my father. I danced with him as Dimitri danced with his mother.

His mom and sisters had arrived yesterday evening. They were so happy for us and even more now that Dimitri was finally back.

It was evening by the time dinner was served and the moon was full, the stars shining and shimmering, complimenting the lights that hung in the trees. The many candles provided flickering flames that made the light dance around us, and the tables were covered in cream, red and gold cloth.

Dimitri pulled me closer, his arm around my shoulders and tenderly kissed my temple. He loved me, and it was a love that ran deep, so deep that not even losing his memories could stop it from reemerging.

* * *

**Betaed by the lovely Nicia.**


	67. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**__****_Last chapter, everyone! Are you ready? ENJOY!_**

* * *

**~ Epilogue ~**

"Nicolai! Danila! You are gonna be late!"

"Coming!" I heard from upstairs in stereo.

My boys came barreling down the stairs, followed by a ruffled Dimitri.

"What did you boys do? I told you to let daddy sleep."

I had wanted him to get some rest. He had been working diligently on a case, and he was finally able to close it yesterday. It had been his first big case as a detective since his promotion. I was so proud of him; he deserved to sleep in a little.

The little monsters giggled and grabbed their lunchboxes from the table.

Dimitri came to my side and kissed my forehead. "Let them, they are excited, it's first grade after all!" he said with tired enthusiasm.

I frowned, but after a couple more kisses on my cheeks, and one deep passionate one on my lips, which was interrupted by cries of "Ew, stop that!" I was smiling again.

The bus honked outside and we said goodbye to the little terrors I had given birth to over six years ago.

No one had been more surprised than me when, after giving birth to Nicolai, I had to push another child out. Danila had been tiny, the size of my forearm. It seemed like Nicolai had been covering his brother protectively and both of their hearts **were** in the same position. That was why the technician never saw two heart beats, he only saw one. We welcomed the surprise with excitement and joy, but it was still an adjustment.

Luckily, Dimitri had taken a few weeks off work to help me out, and it was enough time for us to settle into a routine. It was hard work, but so worth it.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri asked, snaking his arms around my waist and rubbing my expanding belly, feeling a kick in response.

I smiled back at him over my shoulder. "Your daughter is hungry."

"Then let's not make little Dessa wait." He pecked my lips and closed the door.

I followed Dimitri back into the kitchen, feeling blessed and loved.

We'd had our ups and downs, but we'd been able to conquer them all together. It hadn't been easy, Dimitri still had some memory issues left over **from** the accident, but with patience and understanding we were able to have a normal life.

Remembering our wedding day, I knew that day hadn't been our happy ending; it had been our happy beginning.

For real life was made of new beginnings.

I learned that the day Dimitri came back to me.

* * *

**_~ THE END ~_**

* * *

**And that's all she wrote...**

**I would like to thank everyone that read, followed, reviewed and added to their favorites this little drabble of mine. I'm glad you all enjoyed the story and I hope you guys will read my other drabble Color My Life With Your Love, if you haven't already.**

**Especial thanks to bboop12 for reviewing every chapter! Girl, you rock! *BIG SQUISHY HUGS*  
**

**To my lovely Nicia, not only you introduced me to the world of Vampire Academy, but thanks to your facebook group, I found the guts to write in this fandom. Thank you for your beta skills, I would have been lost without them. *blows you a kiss***

**That's it, folks. I'm marking this story complete. I'll see you guys around with more soon, have no doubt about that! **

**xoxoxo **

**~Mina**


End file.
